The Way to Get Your Heart…
by Aleunaf Acsis
Summary: Ini kisah perjuangan Riku Asakura untuk mendapatkan hati Shin. Maaf kalau sedikit.


Hai semuanya!

Saya Aleunaf Acsis

Ehm…

Ini Fanfic tentang gimana cara Riku Asakura mendapatkan hati seorang Linebacker sejati, Shin.

Ehm, bagi yang belum baca Linebacker Has a baca dulu, biar nyambung. Hehe…

Sebenarnya ini saran dari senpai saya yang bernama…Fitria dan juga undine.

Oke deh! Saya akan buat ceritanya. Selamat menikmati…

**The Way to Get Your Heart…**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Riku's POV**

**Mengikuti Pertandingan American Football**

Aku coba mengikuti pertandingan American Football, walaupun latihannya sangat keras tapi aku harus berusaha demi bertemu Shin. Aku tidak suka Hiruma-san, kasar sekali dia! Walaupun Mamori-san sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak memperlakukanku dengan tidak kasar, tapi dia tidak mendegarkan dan bahkan menambah waktu latihanku. Sungguh melelahkan.

Akhirnya, setelah latihan yang sangat melelahkan pertandingan melawan Ojopun dimulai. Saat defense aku dipakai. Hiruma-san menyuruhku untuk menjatuhkan QuarterBack Ojo, Takami. Akupun berlari untuk menjatuhkan Takami, tapi tak disangka ternyata Shin sudah berada di depan Takami untuk menghalangiku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah di pertandingan ini. Aku jatuhkan Shin dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu dengan sukses aku menjatuhkan Takami.

Setelah pass gagal, aku mencoba memanggil Shin, tapi ia hanya berlalu begitu saja. Aku meneteskan air mataku. Tapi, sisi baiknya Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san cukup bangga kepadaku.

**Benda yang tercebur**

Siang yang sangat panas.

Aku pergi untuk membeli es krim.

Tak jauh dari tempat pembelian es krim aku melihat Shin sedang kebingungan sambil menatap selokan. Akupun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Shin, kau sedang mencari apa?".

"Kalung.".

Shin sedang mencari kalung, otakku yang terlalu pede sudah berpikir, 'Jangan-jangan kalung itu untukku.'. Akupun mencari kalung yang dicari Shin dan menitipkan es krimku kepadanya. Aku mencarinya dengan susah payah dan akhirnya ketemu. Aku sangat bahagia. Walaupun bajuku sudah hitam-hitam semua dan mukaku sudah cemong karena terciprat air dari selokan tapi, aku sangat bahagia.

Aku kembali memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya kepada Shin, "Untuk siapa kalung ini Shin?". "Ini untuk Wakana. Ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk meberikannya."

Angin yang kencang bertiup ke arahku. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada awan hitam dan hujan badai menghampiriku. AKU SANGAT KECEWA!

"Oh, ini es krimmu Asakura-san."

Shin memang sangat baik, dia memegangi es krimku dengan sangat erat sehingga sudah tidak berbentuk. Akupun pergi sambil berkata, "Terimakasih Shin, kau sangat baik."

Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku.

**Detergen**

Aku sedang pusing, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti untuk memisahkan Shin dan Wakana dan juga mendapatkan hati Shin.

Aku pura-pura mengajak Shin dan Wakana untuk pergi bersamaku ke sebuah restoran. Ketika mereka datang aku memesankan mereka segelas milkshake, aku tidak memesannya, aku sengaja. Setelah minuman itu datang aku sengaja diam agar mereka berdua bosan, lalu Wakana minta ijin pergi ke toilet, tak lama Shinpun minta ijin ke toilet juga. Ini adalah kesempatanku. Di dalam tas, aku membawa plastik berisi detergen tak berbusa dan juga tak menimbulkan warna, limited edition, lalu kumasukan detergen itu kedalam gelas Wakana.

Ketika Shin dan Wakana kembali aku sengaja meminta ijin ke toilet, agar mereka bisa meminum minuman yang kuberikan detergen. Tapi, dugaanku lain. Mereka sudah pergi ketika aku kembali dari toilet. Akupun kesal dan marah-marah sendiri. Amarahku itu membuatku haus, dan tak sengaja aku meminum minuman milik Wakana.

Aku keracunan dan dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Yang lebih parah, tidak ada yang menjengukku.

Aku kembali meneteskan air mata.

**Sebuah lagu**

Aku rela belajar gitar untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk Shin.

Kupelajari semua chord yang...susahnya minta ampun. Rasanya ingin kurobek-robek buku belajar gitar yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Tapi, demi Shin aku akan belajar dengan tekun.

Hari dimana aku harus menyanyikan lagu untuk Shinpun tiba. Dengan mantap aku memegang gitarku dan mulai bernyanyi di depan sekolah Ojo, tepatnya di depan ruang latihan American Football.

Ketika aku sudah selesai bernyanyi tiba-tiba aku mendengar Shin berkata, "Wakana, apakah itu nyanyianmu? Bagus sekali. Tapi, darimana suara gitar itu berasal?".

Aku pergi dari sekolah Ojo.

Sampai di rumah kubanting gitarku, kurobek semua buku belajar gitar yang ibuku beli. Aku menangis di kamarku...Sendirian.

Esok paginya, ibuku marah-marah karena gitarku rusak. Neck sudah hancur dan tak berbentuk. Aku dihukum untuk memeperbaiki gitar itu.

**Menjadi manis**

Shin menyukai Wakana. Setahuku, Wakana adalah anak yang pemalu, rajin dan juga sangat manis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi manis. Aku ingin memakai baju yang lucu untuk mengikat Shin. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa lenganku sangatlah kekar. Aku juga tidak mau bersikap manis. Aku bisa mual dan muntah. Untuk rencana kali ini, tidak aku jalankan.

**B****ekal**

"Ibu! Aku ingin belajar membuat bekal. Tolong ajari aku ya bu!".

Ibuku mengajariku untuk membuat sekotak bekal. Ibuku menawarkan bantuan, tapi aku menolak dan berusaha membuatnya sendiri.

Dengan wajah yang ceria aku keluar dari sekolah Deimon dan pergi ke Ojo.

Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wajah Shin ketika aku membawa bekal untuknya.

Sesampainya di Ojo aku melihat ada dua orang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan bercengkrama dengan akrabnya.

Shin dan Wakana...

Tch! Lagi-lagi aku gagal.

Aku pergi dan memakan bekalku sendiri.

Besoknya aku bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

**Mambunuh Wakana**

Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima semua penderitaan ini. Fisikku menjadi lemah karena detergen dan juga bekal yang kubuat sendiri. Haitku juga sudah terlalu sering tersakiti. Aku berencana untuk membunuh Wakana.

Mamori-san mencoba memperingatkanku karena aku terus menerus mengejar Shin. Dia juga menasehatiku bahwa banyak pria lain selain Shin yang lebih keren.

Tapi, aku tidak mendengarkan omongannya aku langsung berlari ke kelas.

Malam harinya aku mengundang mereka ke atap sekolah Deimon. Wakana terus kuajak ngobrol, sedangkan Shin hanya diam dan wajahnya menunjukan tatpan curiga kepadaku.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama aku pura-pura ingin mengambil minum untuk mereka.

Aku kembali dengan pisau di tanganku. Kuhunuskan pisau ke arah Wakana, tapi Shin melindunginya. Aku makin kesal dengan Wakana yang selali diperhatikan oleh Shin. Aku membunuh Wakana, aku membunuh mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka berdua tak bernyawa kulihat tanganku yang penuh dengan darah. Kujatuhkan pisau yang aku pegang.

Lalu kujatuhkan tubuhku dari atap sekolah Deimon.

Air mata terakhirku kuteteskan.

Aku memang sangat bodoh. Shin gagal kudapatkan, yang kudapatkan hanyalah dosa yang bertumpuk.

Aku membatin, 'Maafkan aku Mamori-san, harusnya aku mendengarkan perkataanmu...'

_**THE END**_

Bagaimana perjuangan Riku-chan?

Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus. Terimakasih banyak juga buat senpai-senpai yang sudah mengingatkanku soal alur dan juga soal hal ini.

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan...

Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
